


Logan's Heartbeat

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: For the Kids [20]
Category: Arrow - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24135979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Oliver x Reader
Series: For the Kids [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561498
Kudos: 4





	Logan's Heartbeat

Diggle showed up about half an hour before dinner, while Oliver was helping Clay with his homework. Oliver rushed to get the door, knowing you’d be worried to now. “Hey, Diggle.” He smiled, letting him in. “Clay, break from homework for now. We can finish it after dinner.”

“Yay!” He said, going to watch TV. 

You waved from the couch when Diggle walked in. “Hi.” You smiled. “I’m Y/N.”

“Diggle. Lovely to meet you.” He bowed his head. “I’m sorry for what happened.” He said sincerely. “Hopefully we can make your apartment as safe as possible for you, and you can feel relaxed.”

“Thank you. It means a lot. Maggie, wanna say hi?” You motioned for her. 

Maggie giggled shyly and hid in your arm. He smiled softly, chuckling. “I heard you’re Oliver’s biggest fan?” He asked her.

“Yeah!” She instantly said. “Are you Oliver’s best friend?” She asked sweetly. 

Oliver chuckled. “That would be your mom, Mags.”

She squealed. “That’s the cutest story ever!” 

Diggle laughed. “Nice to meet you Maggie.” He said kindly. "Now I need to help Oliver."

You beamed at him. “I hope you like pasta.” You told him. "He ordered from my favorite Italian place."

“I do. Thank you for having me over.” He nodded. “I brought sparkling apple juice.” He chuckled. “It would have been wine if you could have it.” He shrugged.

“You’re sweet.” You smiled. 

“Okay, security system time.” Oliver led Diggle away. “I want this the best possible that we can do in an apartment.” He told him easily. “And I want to be able to watch it from the ‘office’.”

“Great. We can do that.” He nodded. “This jsn’t something I’d ever have predicted when I first met you, that’s for sure.” 

“I know. Everyone agrees.” Oliver chuckled. “Pretty sure that my mother doesn’t really believe I’m serious about her.” 

“I really hope you are. Especially since kids are involved.” He noted. “It’s clear they are attached.” He motioned to the other room. “Especially Maggie.” 

Oliver nodded. “I’m attached. I’m even attached to Logan. That’s how I know it’s bad.” He said easily. “I teared up when I heard his heartbeat yesterday, knowing he was okay.”

Diggle nodded. “It’s a good thing to see. I’m glad he’s okay, by the way.” He put his hand on his friend’s shoulder. “And I’m glad it worked out so that your secret is safe.” 

“Yeah, well, I’m staying with her until she gets off bed rest. Weeks. So, let’s hope there’s not too much I’m needed for.” He sighed. “I would hate for her to worry.” He said honestly, surprising Diggle that he was more concerned about you worrying, instead of you knowing the truth.

“Right.” Diggle nodded, getting things out of their packages. 

* * *

You were halfway through dinner when there was a knock at the door. You stiffened, wondering if that sound would ever not bother you. “Clay, have Oliver do it.” You told him. Clay nodded, looking at Oliver, who got up.

Oliver went and checked who it was before humming. “Mom?” He opened the door. "Thea? What're you doing here?" He asked, knowing he hadn't told them about the kidnapping. 

Moira smiled and stepped in. “We wanted to visit.” She said simply. "We brought gifts for the kids."

“Thea!” Maggie smiled as she saw her. “You look so pretty!” She ran to her. 

Thea grinned and crouched. “You look prettier.” She smiled. “This is mine and Oliver’s mom.” She motioned. “Mom, this is Maggie.” She introduced them. “Clay, wanna come meet our mom?” She looked around Maggie for him.

“Okay.” Clay came over and waved up at Moira. “Hi. You look very expensive.” He smiled. 

Thea smirked. “She is.” She chuckled. “How’s school going?” She asked. 

“Good! Oliver helps and he’s really smart!” Clay beamed. 

Moira looked surprised and looked at you. “Hello, you must be Y/N.” Her heels clicked as she walked over. “Oliver is very smitten with you.” She smiled. 

You felt your chest clench as you turned to greet her. “It’s nice to meet you, Mrs. Queen.” You held out your hand as you got up.

She shook it politely. “Your children are very sweet. I hope it is alright we stopped in.” She couldn’t help but eye your bruises. “We brought them each a little something. Nothing expensive, I promise.”

“That was super nice of you.” You told her. 

Thea finally came in and gasped. “Y/N. What happened?” 

You swallowed. “I, uh…” 

“Mom got mugged!” Clay provided. 

“Oh, my!” Moira put a hand to her chest. “Are you and the baby alright?” 

You nodded. “Bed rest. My shoulder got grazed a bit but the baby will be okay.” You told them. “Thank you for your concern.” You gave her a small smile. “Oliver and Diggle are giving me some security for peace of mind at home.” 

“Diggle is our very best, so I know he found the perfect fit.” Moira said proudly. “I’m sure they got the best.”

“We did, ma’am.” Diggle assured. 

She smiled at that. “Well, I see I came during dinner. So, I’ll give the kids their things and head home.” She chuckled. 

“We have enough. Would you like a plate?” You quickly offered. 

“Or bread!” Maggie smiled up at Thea, holding her hand. “Oliver brought mommy’s favorite food!” 

Thea chuckled. “I might steal a piece from his plate.” 

Moira shook her head. “We’re alright, dear.” She smiled. “I would love to have you over for dinner soon. After you are rested of course.” She added. “I’ll have Oliver tell the cooks what you like, and what the little one doesn’t.” She chuckled.

You smiled. “You’re very nice. Thank you.” 

“Alright, kiddos.” Thea smiled. “This is for Maggie.” She handed her a medium sized bag. Maggie clapped before taking it and sitting on the floor. She pulled out a doggy play kit. “For the doggy that Oliver got you. You can play vet, and all that fun stuff.”

Maggie squealed. “Thank you!” She looked up at them. “I love it!” Getting up, she rushed to hug Thea, and then Moira. 

Moira chuckled and ran a hand through her hair. “You’re very welcome, dear.” 

“Now, come here, Clay.” Thea held out a smaller bag. 

Clay shuffled over and took it, sitting by his sister. He pulled out a gameboy. “Oh, retro. Nice.” He grinned. “Look, mom! A Gameboy color!”

Thea shrugged when you looked at her. “It’s pocket change for my mom, sorry.” 

You blushed and ran a hand through Clay’s hair. “What do you say?” You asked. 

“Thanks!” He beamed. “I was saving up to try to get one on Ebay.” He admitted. 

Moira smiled. “I’m glad you like it. I left that gift up to Thea. I know nothing about these video games.” She motioned. “I never saw the appeal, but I can tell it makes you happy.”

“So happy!” He smiled. 

“Now, keep up your grades.” Thea teased him.

“I will.” He promised. “Let’s go play.” He told Maggie. 

Both of them took off down the hall, making you chuckle. “They’ll be hungry in an hour.” You joked.

“Definitely Clay.” Oliver grinned. “You don’t want to stay for a coffee, mom?” He offered. 

“You’re acting like this is your home.” Moira noted. “Isn’t that Y/N’s choice?” 

Oliver chuckled. “I’ll be staying here while she’s on bedrest.” He explained. “So it kinda is for now?” 

You blushed and nodded at her. “Besides I would love for you to stay.” You assured her. “I’m sure you have some stories about Oliver I’d love to hear.” 

“Oh, there are way too many.” She chuckled but sat down as Oliver stood to get a couple cups going. “I should have brought pictures.” She laughed as Oliver looked at her with a pleading look. 

“I have some saved for back up.” Thea grinned and scrolled through her phone. "I knew these would come in handy one day!"

“Thea!” Oliver whined, making Diggle chuckle. He had never heard Oliver whine before. "Please, come on. Be nice." 

“I’ll show her one baby picture.” Thea smiled and handed over her phone. 

You beamed. "Awe, you were so cute!" You looked at him. 

“Right! What happened?” Thea smirked. She looked at her brother. "See, I'm being nice. I'm making her smile." You couldn’t help but giggle.

Moira sipped at her coffee once it was set down. She was enjoying the interaction between the three of you. Diggle was as well and smirked at Moira. He kept quiet, curious how this would go.

Oliver sat close to you and held your hand as Thea got her phone back. “Brat.” He told her. "It's not fair. I don't get to see her baby pictures."

Thea smirked. “Oh well.” She chuckled.

You smiled widely, feeling a bit better with company. "Tell me a sibling story?" You asked her.

She laughed. “Oliver was a bully brother.” She teased him. "Him and Tommy loved to tease me."

“Tommy was worse!” Oliver defended. "Especially because he knew he wouldn't get in trouble!" 

“Oh no. You two got in trouble  _ often. _ ” Moira chuckled. "Still do." 

“We’re more adult now, thanks.” Oliver grinned. 

She shook her head. "Which means adult size trouble." She pointed out. "At least you'll be partying less at this rate." 

“Yeah.” Oliver beamed at you. "Worth it." He said happily, making you blush. 

“It helps that Laurel approves.” Thea chuckled. “Has she threatened you yet, Oliver?” She asked her brother, amused.

“No, but it’s coming.” Oliver said with a chuckle. "They're close." He said easily.

You smiled at that. “We are.” You agreed. "She's like my sister."

“Then she’s on your side.” Oliver sighed dramatically. "And Tommy will back her up." He pointed out.

“Sounds like pressure.” Thea joked. "I'm on her side, too." She smirked at him.

Oliver pouted at you. “You’re too irresistible.” He sighed dramatically. 

Moira had not really seen this side of her son and it was quite amusing while surprising. It was also welcome, as long as it lasted. She really hoped you and your kids were good for him. It would give her peace of mind.

* * *

Once Moira and Thea were gone, Diggle also left after he rechecked the system was running smoothly. Oliver was doing dishes while you got Maggie in the bath. “Is Oliver here for a long time now?” She asked. She looked at you where you sat on the toilet. 

You nodded. "For a few weeks, yeah." You told her.

“Yay!” She said happily. "Is he sleeping in your room?" 

You blushed. “He is.” You nodded. "I'm not going to make him sleep on the couch while he's here. That's rude, and he's doing a lot for us."

“Yeah! And he gets to sleep with you!” She grinned. "He's the bestest cuddler!"

You smiled. “The bestest, huh?” You watched her play happily while chatting with you. "Even better than me?"

She pouted. “Sometimes!” She said playfully. "And sometimes doggy is the bestest!"

You grinned at how cute she was. "Well, I'm sure he'll cuddle you to sleep tonight." 

She nodded quickly. “Yeah!” She beamed. "He does voices when he reads to me. He's so silly!"

You smiled. “He is silly. I really like his humor.” You agreed. "He makes us all laugh, and I love hearing you guys laugh." You told her. "What's one of your favorite things about him?" 

“Mm…” She thought. “That he likes us! He’s nice to me and Clay!” She said, making her doll 'swim'. "And he plays with us." She went on. “And he helps when we don’t know. He doesn’t yell at us.” 

"That's something I like, too." You agreed, unaware Oliver was right outside, listening. "I like how he listens." You told her. “I could go on and on about something and he just...listens.” You said lovingly. "Doesn't matter what." You chuckled. 

"Daddy didn't listen." Maggie made a face.

“He sure didn’t.” You sighed. 

“But Oliver likes you, so he’s nice! Like a prince.” She told you like she did often. "I wonder if he has a crown at home." She mused. 

You giggled. “I wouldn’t be surprised. He is a prince.” You agreed. "And he does live in a big house, so maybe that's his castle?" 

She gasped. “We know a prince, mommy.” She said seriously. "Penny at daycare will be so jealous!"

"How do you even know what that means?" You teased. 

"TV." She shrugged. 

“Of course.” You grinned. 

Oliver knocked, but didn't look in. "Dishes are done." He told you. "Gonna help Clay finish his homework."

“Thank you.” You told him. 


End file.
